The invention relates to a spray head, preferably for extinguishing fire, comprising a frame, an inlet and a passage leading to at least one nozzle with an opening including a first boring and a second boring, the first boring comprising a first diameter and the second boring a second diameter. The spray head nozzle is, when driven, intended to provide mist, i.e. small droplets when a particular pressure is exerted in the nozzle.
Similar spray heads are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,113 discloses such a spray head.
In order to be able to spray mist with small droplets from known nozzles, the known spray head nozzles comprise openings into which various mechanical obstacles are arranged. Such a mechanical obstacle may be, for example, a rotating body, a stationary particularly shaped locking part, a helical spring etc.
When similar obstacles are used a considerable drawback is that they reduce the efficiency of the spray head. This means that a fairly high effect is needed to provide a desired type of spray.
Said obstacles in the nozzles also mean that the structure of the nozzles and spray heads become fairly complicated. The nozzles are difficult to produce and they are supported in specific nozzle housings mounted into the frame of the spray head. Consequently the production costs of the spray head increase.